


A Good Home

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parenthood, secret ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: At six years old, the Choi twins are rescued by South Korean child protective services. More than anything, they need and deserve a good home.As their new foster mother, you'll do everything you can to give them one.Updates slowly.





	A Good Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanahuatli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanahuatli).



> My research turned up very little on the foster care system, mostly because it varies so much from place to place, and finding the information I needed on the South Korean foster care system was more or less impossible for me. So I'm making up the details of that aspect; please be gentle.
> 
> Major credit is due to Nanahuatli for her brilliant ideas and brainstorming sessions.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.

The first time you see them, you know it’s a moment you’ll never forget. 

The six-year-old redheads stand in the center of the spartan meeting room, huddled together and whispering as you enter. When they see you, one of them moves immediately to stand in front of the other, arms crossed, eyes hard as stone. Their faces are so alike that you think for a moment that you’ll never be able to tell them apart. But no, the differences become obvious quickly. The boy peering over his brother’s shoulder, biting his lip and avoiding eye contact, is much thinner than the other, and their mannerisms are as different as night and day. 

Their case worker stands behind you. She has already filled you in on what they’ve gone through, so you know their story. You know that the boy named Saeran was tied up and starved, and you know that both were abused by their mother. Your heart breaks at the pain in their eyes, and even though you’ve only just met them, you want to sweep them into your arms and tell them that everything will be okay. But you’re a stranger, and they have no reason to trust anyone, so instead you smile as gently as you can.

The healthier-looking twin — he must be Saeyoung — looks you up and down warily. “Who are you, then?”

You step forward and kneel, bringing yourself to eye level with them, and tell them your name. “I’m going to be your foster mom.”

It’s early to say that. This meeting was planned to help you decide if you’re willing to accept the twins. But you had already decided the moment you heard their story that you would take them in, and after seeing their faces, you’ve never been more determined.

Saeyoung narrows his eyes. “We don’t need another mom.”

“Think of me of a friend, then, if that sounds better. I’m going to take care of you. And I promise you now that I’m not going to hurt you.”

At that, Saeyoung looks away, but Saeran meets your eyes for the first time. “Take care of us?”

The hope in his expression breaks your heart. “You’ll have food when you’re hungry and a warm bed to sleep in. You’ll have someone to turn to when you need help. My home is a safe place.”

“Will you give us ice cream?”

The question takes you by surprise, and a chuckle escapes you. “Of course. You’ll have to eat a good dinner first, but you can have ice cream.”

To your shock, his eyes fill up with tears. “A good dinner? Really?”

Your heart clenches. “Every night.”

Saeyoung steps forward, hands balled into fists, drawing your attention. “Just so you know -- you better not ever hurt my brother. I won’t let anyone hurt him, ever.”

The strength of this boy’s devotion overwhelms you. How much has he gone through, being his twin’s only protector? Solemnly, you hold out your hand. “I promise to do everything I can to protect Saeran from any kind of pain.”

Warily, Saeyoung puts his tiny hand in yours, and you shake on the new pact.

“By the way,” you add, “I’ll do the same for you, too.”

His eyes go wide for the briefest of moments before narrowing once again. “I guess that might be okay.”

The boy’s acceptance, grudging as it is, makes your chest feel warm.

The case worker finally speaks. “Why don’t we all sit down and have a chat? Boys, you can ask any questions you might have.”

The twins look at each other, then move to sit side by side. You take a chair opposite them. “What is your house like?” Saeran asks eagerly.

You smile at his enthusiasm and launch into a description. For the next half hour, the boys listen to you raptly, interrupting only to ask more questions, and when the case manager announces it’s time for the meeting to end, there is genuine disappointment in both their eyes.

“We’ll see each other again soon,” you tell them.

As you rise and turn to leave, a small voice says, “Wait.”

Before you can turn back, two arms are flung around your waist, and you feel a small head pressed against your back. The hug lasts only a moment, and when you turn, you see Saeran rubbing one arm and looking away, his cheeks as red as his hair. Behind him, Saeyoung looks furious — and terrified.

This situation is as new to you as it is to them, but your heart swells at the trust Saeran just showed you, and you can’t let his affection go unreturned. On impulse, you lean down to kiss the top of his head, then ruffle his hair. When you look at Saeyoung, his body is tight, but the anger has faded from his face. Now he just looks… afraid.

You aren’t entirely sure that he’ll welcome your affection, but your gut tells you not to exclude him, so you reach over to ruffle his curls as well. He allows it stoically, his face completely closed off, but you think you’ve done the right thing. At least, you hope you have.

“I can’t wait for you both to move in,” you tell them, and then the case manager ushers you from the room.

 

* * *

 

Your home isn’t very big, just a two bedroom house on a quiet little street, but from the way the boys look at it as they walk up the drive, it might as well be a castle. Saeran pauses at the small, sparse flower garden near the door, his eyes big as saucers.

“Do you like flowers?” you ask.

He nods. “They’re pretty.”

“Would you like to pick one?”

Hesitating, Saeran bites his lip. “No,” he says quietly. “I think I wanna let them grow.”

Such a sweet child. “Well, then, maybe you can help me take care of them, choose some new ones to plant. This garden could use some more attention.”

His mouth falls open. “Really?”

Such a little thing to offer, the chance to plant some seeds, but it clearly means the world to him. “Of course. I don’t know a whole lot about flowers, so maybe we can learn together.”

A grin spreads across his face, and he ducks his head shyly. “Okay.”

“Saeyoung, what do you think?”

Saeyoung’s arms are crossed over his chest. “Sure.”

You don’t think he’s very excited about it, so you promise yourself to find something he’s passionate about to share with him.

As the twins follow you into the house, you can see that the awe of it all hasn’t faded. You lead them down the hallway, showing them your little kitchen and living room, then take them up the stairs. 

“This is my room.” You gesture to the open door on your right, and the twins peer in. “The bathroom is right here, and then this one—”

You push open the door to the bedroom you’ve prepared for them. Twin beds on either side of the room, a dresser between them, and a toy chest by the door. The beds are decked out in the comforters that you spent hours agonizing over. You finally decided on a space print with planets and rocket ships, and Saeyoung’s face lights up immediately.

“This is our room?” You can tell he’s trying to be casual, but he can’t hide his eagerness.

“That’s right.” A smile spreads across your lips at the way he’s almost vibrating with excitement. “You two can decide which beds you want.”

They step slowly into the room. Hesitantly, Saeran looks to his brother, then walks to the bed closest to the window. “Can I have this one?”

“Yeah,” says Saeyoung. “You should have that one. I like this one better.”

With that, he clambors onto the other bed, taking a moment to run a hand over the space print of the blanket. Saeran follows suit, sitting close to the window and gazing out in rapture.

“There’s one more thing I want to show you now.” You turn to the toy chest and open it. Both the boys’ eyes widen at the toys threatening to overflow the container.

“For us?” Saeran breathes.

“That’s right.” Tears sting your eyes at the rapture on his face, and you blink them back. They’ve never even had toys, have they?

“Can we play with them?” Saeran’s voice is hesitant, almost afraid.

“Yes, of course. That’s why they’re here.”

They look at each other, then rush to the toy chest, pulling things out. Immediately a box of legos grabs their attention, and Saeyoung opens it, handing some blocks to Saeran, and then taking some for himself.

Saeran has gone completely tense, and Saeyoung notices. He looks at you distrustfully, and you get the message. “I should go start dinner,” you tell them. “Make yourself at home. I’ll call you when it’s time to eat.”

As you walk down the hall, you hear Saeran quietly ask his brother, “What should I make with these?”

“You can make whatever you want. Look, these are like helicopter parts. I’m going to make a helicopter, do you want to make one, too?”

“Okay…”

And then you can’t hear them anymore. You make your way down the stairs to the kitchen, then rest your hands against the counter. It feels strange to have the boys in your home. Everything is different now. The whole house feels different — more full, and more tense somehow. But on top of that is a feeling that something is clicking into place, just like the legos. The boys fit here. They make the house a home.

And you’ll do everything you can to show them that it’s their home, too.


End file.
